


Manos ásperas (Rough hands)

by MonCheriPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Minor Violence, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonCheriPrincess/pseuds/MonCheriPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres something dangerous about a man who can take a punch and still smile (sorry! i suck at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written in a while so any mistakes please excuse! Please leave feedback I would love to know how you guys feel! Prendre Plaisir!

Ai tossed and turned as she slowly shifted between consciousness. The bed was no longer cool, it had warmed up as she slept through the night making it almost impossible to find a cool place to lay her head. As time passed she became more and more impatient. Finally, giving up, she kicked the covers off herself and slid out of bed. Sitting annoyed on her carpeted floor, she reached up and felt around her bedside table to find her glasses, once found, she placed them on her face and looked up at her alarm clock "8 :45" she read quietly to herself. She huffed and stood deciding there was no reason to curl up on the floor. She pulled her tank top back over her tummy from where it slid up as she moved out of bed. 

Ai yawned into her hand as she trudged over to the thermos to turn it off of hades then, into the bathroom. She peeked at herself in the mirror before she leaned down to turn on the shower. As the water heated to the right temperature she noted the fuzzy matted mess she calls hair. Sleep still littered her face as she took in her features noting the almost fuzzy hue her oddly brown grey eyes held. She reached in and tested the water on her finger tips before pulling on the knob and starting the shower. Ai placed her glasses on the counter and stripped kicking her clothes out of the way as she pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

She let out a sigh of appreciation as the water began to run down her face and back, slowly waking up her brain. She ran her fingers through her hair beginning to pull out the randomly occurring curls. She picked up her shampoo and put a (far too generous) amount into her palm before rubbing them together and rubbing it into her hair and scalp. She washed and rinsed turning to mimic the action with her conditioner.

She took her time massaging her scalp with her dull fingernails loving the calming feeling it brought. When she figured she massaged enough time away she rinsed and grabbed her soap and loofah (generously) soaping the loofah before beginning to wash herself. She washed all over and rinsed reached over and turning off the water when she had finished. Ai shook out her hair and stepped out onto the soft rug at the base of the tub. She reached over and grabbed her towel off the rack hanging by the mirror and wrapped it around her chest so that it covered her whole body. 

She stepped in front of the mirror and drew a heart in the fog smiling at it before wiping it away. She grabbed her brush off the counter and ran it through her hair cursing quietly when it got caught on a curl. Once fully satisfied, or just tired of tugging, she grabbed her toothbrush and proceed to brush. 

She looked over herself as one should while brushing their teeth, she took in her fair mixed skin and the mole that appeared on her right shoulder last week. She took in the features she got from her mom like her nose, ears, and hair color and the features from her dad like her (slightly) bushy eyebrows and an unruly curl pattern. She made a mental note of her features as she brushed, it was a strange habit to say the least. 

Ai spit and rinsed making sure to wipe the excess toothpaste off the corners of her mouth. She grabbed her glasses and stepped out the bathroom making her way back to her room. She entered peered at her alarm clock " 9 :15, not bad" she said to herself as she made her way to her dresser and rifled through picking out clothes for the day.

She slipped on a sky blue bra and panty set and decided on black jeans with a thin long sleeve shirt and her EXO sweatshirt. She pulled on a pair of socks and ran her towel through her hair to help with the drying process. Ai tossed her towel on her bed and grabbed her bag and coat trotting down to the kitchen. 

She slid over to her fridge with the power on her socks and pulled it open pulling out bread and jam. She pouted at the corner of strawberry jam she had left and made a mental note to pick some up on the way home. She spread it on two slices of bread and tossed the jar into the trash can. She rinsed the sticky from her hands and took a bite from the sandwich cringing slightly at the clash between mint and strawberry, bad idea on her part.

Ai skipped over and slipped into her shoes, and tugged her coat on her shoulders. She grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder then took her sandwich and she was out the door. She turned and locked the door of her small apartment then galloped down the stairs enjoying her jam sandwich.

Ai took in the light snowfall and the hustle and bustle of a Monday morning. People shouted at each other for one reason or another. She'd be scared if she hadn't lived in Jersey practically her whole life. She skipped to the crib and hailed the nearest taxi. She stepped into the backseat and gave the driver the address of her University. She sat back and enjoyed the ride, watching the slightly snow covered trees and establishments. She liked these rides, they prepared her for the day in an odd sort of way

She arrived at the University and paid her cab fare before making her way up the concrete stairs and into the crowd of other students.

\--------

Ai's day went as smoothly as ever, she attended all her classes, studied during lunch and took a small nap in the library during her break. Now, was for her favorite part, writing club. She loves writing club, it's really why she looks forward to getting up everyday. She happily made her way down the hall and into the library where the club usually meets. 

She smiled brightly and waved at everyone as she made her way over and into an empty seat next to Amanda. "Alright girls and gals" the club leader, JJ announced. "I have a huge project for us" she said with pure excitement. Ai sat straighter in her seat as JJ pulled out one of her many notebooks. "Now rumor has been spreading that there is an underground fight club somewhere here in the city" Ai perked up at this and gave JJ her full attention. "A rumor is never something to go by I know, but it was to good to give up" "Now" she said flipping open her notebook. "This is a list of places people have speculated it is held, I want each of you to pick a place and find as much stuff as you can about it. I want us to be the first to have this story, not the papers or some amateur blog." 

Ai smiled and watched as everyone buzzed with excitement "This is huge for us guys, I need you to put all your writing skills into this". JJ began to hand out locations and sending people on their way. Ai was more than excited with the location she picked. It's on Sullivan Ave, next to the rec center and ice cream shop. Ai googled the location as she jogged down the university stairs. She looked at the google images of the location but was let down to say the least when nothing stood out."I'll just have to dig deeper" she said to herself "This is gonna be my story"

\-------

Ai stayed up all day and night looking up information on Sullivan Ave. She googled pictures of the rec center inside and out to try and find anything that screamed 'Fight Club'. She combed through the ice cream shop as well. She didn't really suspect much and she didn't get much either. It was almost two when she finally closed her laptop, she figured it was enough for now, she scanned both shops inside and out and found nothing. With a sigh she stood and wiggled out of her jeans tossing them in her dirty clothes hamper. She debated on putting on sweatpants but decided against it, she made her way to the thermos turning it up slightly from when she turned it down when she woke up.

Crawling into bed she placed her glasses on her bedside table and rolled onto her side. Pulling the cover over her head she slowly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope chapter one was okay!

Ai woke early the next day, leaving herself time to do more research on the area. She used google to get an aerial view of the small street, she swiveled the camera up and down, over, under, and in a circle when she felt truly frustrated. It was seven when she peeked over at her alarm clock. She ran her hands down her face with a groan and turned her attention back to the view of the street. Just then a not to big but not to small building caught her eye, it was just before Sullivan turned into Main. She scrolled over the picture and zoomed in to the building. 

It was just on the verge of being run down, probably still standing because enough people petitioned for it. Biting thoughtfully at her knuckle she took a screenshot of the building and saved it to her phone. The rest of her morning was spent trying to find out everything she could about the building. It didn't have a clear address so it made things a bit difficult. 

When it reached nine o'clock she got herself ready and was out the door in a flash, she wasn't gonna be late but she figured JJ really needed to hear about this. 

She rushed to Uni and quickly found JJ. Her mouth began to move faster than her brain causing JJ to try and slow her down "Take a breath love" she said with a giggle "Now start over, slowly". Ai smiled and took a breath before beginning "So last night I was quite frustrated, couldn't find anything suspicious about the buildings, but, this morning I found this on google maps" she said pulling out her phone and showing JJ.

JJ smiled wide at the discovery "Very good Ai! Have you checked it out?" Ai shook her head 'no' "I was planning on doing so after school let out" JJ patted her on the shoulder with a small congrats "Be careful" Ai smiled "Yes ma'm".

Ai spent the whole day tapping her foot. She kept her eyes focused mostly out the window in the direction of Sullivan, she couldn't wait, it was killing her!

Ai practically sprinted out of the school. She didn't call a taxi in fear someone might know what she's up to. She pulled her scarf up over her nose and mouth and proceeded toward the street, the building was ten minutes max from her University. She made her way past the rec center and ice cream shop and back toward the building. 

It was a lot more run down up close, bordered windows and a barely functioning entrance but, that didn't sway her toward leaving. Taking a breath she made her way inside. Slowly stepping through the door, she peeked her head in first scanning the place before moving in completely. She couldn't have guessed what it used to be, there were beer cans and bottles everywhere, torn and old couches and what looked almost like blankets.

She moved slowly through the building keeping her phone out to take pictures of things here and there. She found old torn posters hanging on the walls and older ones laying trampled on amongst the floor. As she moved farther into the seemingly deserted building she heard the distinct crunch of paper under her foot. 

Lifting her foot she picked up the muddy paper and scraped some mud off with the pad of her thumb "Weekly brawls......Friday night....ten to two.....no broads allowed...." Ai squealed and jumped for joy. This is it! This was what she was looking for!

She stuffed the flier into her pocket and dashed from the building.

\----

All week Ai prepared, she practiced her "man" voice in the shower and her 'stud' walk in the mirror She wrote down all and any possible scenarios and how to get out of them with her life.

When Friday rolled around she had a large sense of excitement and a small sense of fear. She took some gauze and pushed as much as she could to make her boobs as flat as possible, no, they arent big but theyre enough to be noticed, she silently cursed her mother for not letting her have the stereotypical flat chested Japanese girl look. After what seemed like a lot of pulling, she stepped into a pair of old sweats and a thin tank. She pulled on a sweatshirt her father gave her and a snapback to, hopefully, hide her face.

She checked herself over in the mirror and cleared her throat "Hi" she said in the deepest voice she could muster "Im Micheal". She repeated this to herself over and over until she felt 'man enough'.

She left at 11 and arrived around 11 thirty, she didn't want to be on time and stand out. She slowly faded into the crowd of chattering men, some looked as though they just came from work.

She kept her head high so not to seem suspicious. She shrunk slightly when passing the bodyguard but kept her composure otherwise. As she made her way down a flight of stairs with the others until she came to a noisy and full crowd of men. 

It was amazing to say the least. A full bar and ring. Men with too much hair and some with not enough. It was more than what she had anticipated. She moved gingerly through the crowd not to attract any attention. She tipped her hat to one or two men and noted the flashing 'no chicks allowed' sign over the bar.

"ARE YOU READYYYY!!!!" Ai jumped at the announcement putting a hand to her heart as the crowd cheered. "I SAID. ARE. YOU. READYYYY!!!" the crowd grew louder, if possible.

Ai wiggled her way to the front, close enough to see the next match in full swing "LET THE FIGHTS.....BEGIN!!".

Ai quickly pulled out her phone and placed on her recorder to gain as much audio as possible. Fighters went in and came out, some looking different than they did before they met their match. It was brutal, almost animalistic, fists and feet, knees and elbows. Scary would be a good way to describe it.

It was approaching one in the morning and Ai had already seen more broken bodies than she could count. "NOW GENTELMEN! FOR THE MAIN EVENT! WEIGHING IN AT 292 POUNDS, AND STANDING A SOLID 6'3, THE ONE, THE ONLY, STRAIGHT FROM OUR LITTLE HOME TOWN....DOOONNNYYYY THOMPSOOOON!" the crowd cheered louder than ever, if women were allowed, bras and panties would be in the ring. 

From what seemed like backstage emerged a tall and broad tan figure. As he came into the light Ai took in his chest and legs riddled in tattoos. His buzz cut perfectly suiting him. He had a wicked smile when he jumped into the ring. He bounced on his toes pumping his arms to get the crowd with him, he was like the pope.

Eventually the other fighter came out but Ai was far too intrigued by this Donny character. The fight lasted three rounds, punches and kicks getting harder as it went. Donny was swift, moved as if fighting is what he was born to do. He got hit, yes, but he smiled when he did, a wicked, wicked smile, as if the punches and kicks fueled the roaring fire in his stomach.

By the end of the fight Donny's opponent was out cold, the crowd watched as the poor man was dragged from the ring. It was silent and still as Donny stood there, you could hear a mouse pee on cotton, then he turned to the crowd, he scanned it, huffing and puffing, then, as if it was ripped from him, he let out an animalistic roar. 

Ai felt weak at the noise. Her knees wobbled and her breath caught in her throat at the scene. Donny raised his hands and roared once more like a bear defeating its greatest enemy.

The crowd roared with him, cheering and whooping as Donny ruled the ring. Ai watched in awe, her insides twisted into a powerful and needy knot and as if it couldn't get worse he looked at her, he looked at her with fire filled piercing dark brown eyes.

She felt a wave of fear and lust wash over her. Her hands twitched by her sides as the man stared down at her, his red cheek that would be a terrible purple in the morning, his bleeding lip, nose, and eyebrow, it all fueled the newly lit flame in her stomach.

As fast as she could Ai pushed through the crowd forcing her way out of the building. She ran until the cool winter air hit her face. She took in large gulps of air as her mind tried to clear the godforsaken haze that suddenly polluted it. She was in trouble. She was in big, big, trouble. 

\---

Donny watched in amusement as the small onlooker scurried away. He smirked a devilish smirk as it raced up the stairs and out of sight "Hello.."


	3. Chapter 3 (Implied Rape, Trigger Warning!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting good! I like it, you like it?

Ai was haunted by that man. Haunted in the sense that she couldn't dream without seeing that wicked smile and those piercing eyes leaning over her. Her dream was always the same, she'd lay motionless on her bed with her hands pinned by an invisible force above her head, she'd lay there panting with anticipation as her eyes moving frantically around in the dark that surrounded her. She’d itch with fear and excitement as time passed, just her and the dark to keep her company, right when she felt she couldn't wait any longer fiery brown eyes would break through the darkness of her room. She'd momentarily stop breathing as if it would help her not to be seen.

Out of the darkness a large hand would reach up with feather like touches. He'd touch her face, caress it almost, his fingers were callused and rough from years of fighting and working but he'd touch her as if she were a newborn and the slightest pressure might break her. He'd trace her features while staring down at her with an inaudible emotion swimming behind his eyes. His movements were soft but his eyes betrayed him. His gentle touches told of a man who was a kind, worked hard and wouldn't hurt a fly, but his eyes told the story of a man who had no problem doing whatever means necessary to get his way.

His fingers would slowly trace from her lips down to her neck, he'd slide his fingers along her throat, it was a silent threat that both frightened and enticed her. The dream only lasted half of the night. He'd smile down at her and slowly begin to apply pressure down on her throat, then, as if someone pulled her, she'd shoot straight up in bed panting. She'd place her own hands on her neck as of checking for his presence. She’d spend the rest of the night tossing and turning.

Sleep had become almost unbearable, the dream wasn't scary, no, it was the silent promise that was made as she lay there defenseless that kept her from closing her eyes.It became almost a routine for Ai to look toward Sullivan on her way to Uni. She'd get the familiar knot in her stomach and the twitch in her hand telling her to go back, that she needs to do back. She hadn't shown JJ or the others the photos and audio yet, she played it off as if she didn't find anything. There was something about the atmosphere and intoxication of the crowd that made her want to keep it a secret, her secret.  
\---  
Ai hadn't gone back for the next three Fridays, she didn't wanna seem to frequent, people might start to ask about her and the last thing she wants is to be a deer caught in headlights.It was 10:30 on Friday and Ai was sitting on her bed, her books spread out in front of her and her mind tugging between the formula needed for the equation and the roar of the crowd she had missed for the past three weeks. It would be eleven o'clock before Ai finally pushed her books away and pulled her gauze out along with the rest of her disguise.

There was still a large amount of men filling into the large basement when she had finally made it, two guys were in the middle of punching each other's faces in when she made it by the ring. She felt the same buzz of fear and excitement as she watched the men go at each other, if she were a bettin gal she'd have her money on the blonde with the terribly broken nose.A slight commotion was heard from the bar, drawing her attention. Fists were flying before she could even comprehend what had happened. Half of the crowd cheered for the drunken bar fight while others cheered for the pair in the ring. With a solid right hook drunkard number two was sent flying into the crowd which instantly triggered a domino effect. Men drunk and sober started to knock into each other sending one another to the ground.

Sadly, before she could move, she to was sent to the ground, her hat falling off her head and landing in front of her. Everyone scrambled to get up, while she scrambled to find her hat "HEY!" came a loud voice above her. Ai froze and her brain seemed to shut down on itself, it wasn't until she was yanked to her feet by her bicep that her brain rebooted. The crowd all turned to her and the man that held a death grip on her arm "Now look at what we have here! I think someone lost their way!" The crowd sent death glares toward her and murmured amongst each other.  
"Now", the man said forcing her to look at him "I dont know if you can read, but that sign clearly says NO. CHICKS. ALLOWED" the crowd cheered in agreement and Ai flinched away "Im sorry! Im sorry! I didnt- I didn't mean to!". The mysterious man ticked at her as if he was a disappointed father "What shall we do with her boys!" The crowd shouted suggestions some nastier than others. "LET US HAVE A TASTE" one man shouted. The crowd seemed to agree with this decision, they all pitched into shout nasty remarks at her "You ready to have some fun" the man holding her sneered with a nasty grin.

Panic kicked in at his words "No! No! Im sorry! Im sorry! Please dont please!" Ai struggled against his grip as the man slowly dragged her into the crowd of sloppy drooling men. Ai felt tears burn the corners of her eyes "Please! Please dont!" "OI!" the room fell silent all but Ai's sniffles were heard."What the FUCK do you think you're doing" Ai tugged on the man's everlasting grip as the crowd parted like the red sea. Ai gasped when Donny emerged looking ever more murderous. Her stomach flipped as he looked from the crowd to her, then back to crowd "Donny..we were, we were just-...she's a girl!" The man said as if trying to justify his actions. 

Donny stepped forward, his hands firmly planted at his side "Let her go" he said calmly, almost too calmly for the crowds liking. "B-but Donny-" "I SAID LET HER GO" He roared. The man as suddenly burned by Ai let her go and raced back into the crowd. Ai rubbed her bicep and pulled her arms close to her as if to make herself seem smaller. Donny stared out into the crowd seemingly to warn everyone not to move. Moving towards Ai he grabbed her securely around her waist causing her to jump, "Dont" Donny warned. Ai nodded slowly and followed along as Donny led her out.

He kept a firm hand on her waist as they walked up the stairs and out of the building. Donny said nothing which didnt bother Ai considering her heart was pounding faster than a race car and if she tried to talk it would just be wasted air. They made it out of the building and onto the street where Ai was finally able to breathe and let her held back tears freely roll down her cheeks as she hunched over taking it gulps of air.  
.  
"Now leave" Donny said as he stepped away from her. Ai looked up in shock "W-what?" Donny looked at her with a blank expression "Leave" he said again. Ai stood from where she had crouched on the sidewalk "B-but I-" Donny growled "If you don't leave now, I might wanna have a taste myself". There it was, the wicked grin she sees in her dreams. Ai's mind shifted between letting him have her and running like a bat out of hell.  
Ai watched as Donny made no change in expression or composure. Ai slowly backed away keeping herself facing Donny until she thought she was far enough to turn and start walking home. "Good girl!" he called after her. Ai stopped in her tracks to turn and see him smile before turning and walking back toward the building. Ai's mind was doing terribly wonderful things. Being called a good girl shouldn't have tugged at her stomach in such a manner, but it certainly did.  
\-----  
That night Ai couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. Her mind wouldnt stop playing those silly little words over and over in her head 'Good girl......good girl......good girl" Why? Why? She shouldn't be feeling like this, like she would let Donny do whatever, whenever he wanted to her. She was better than this, and she knew it.  
\------  
When Donny made his way back into the club it fell silent. People moved cautiously out of the man's way as if being too close would only anger him more . He made it to the middle of the floor where he found a snapback lying amongst the wrappers, paper cups, and beer cans. He smiled at it , picking it up and dusting it off he looked it over reading the University name printed on it. A sinful idea slowly grew in his mind as he pocketed the hat and made his way back to the locker room  
.  
He’d have fun with this one.


End file.
